


Grand Opening

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Norman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening of nic and normans and sarah gets to meet the sexy bartender first hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Opening

Grand Opening  
(A Norman one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Sarah Meehan

Today was the day of the opening of the new burger restaurant in town. It had been a long time coming and lots of teasing pictures and information but now it was time. She stood in the front of the line, having showed up early to be first in, first come first serve they had said and by the looks off all the people here she was happy she planned ahead.   
Anything just to get a glimpse at him, rumors said he would be here opening day. She wore her new dress, a light coral pink color with matching flats, her hair and make up perfect, but she was nervous. Having never met him before she didnt know how he would be or act, how he would look this time. She took a deep breath as the door opened and a man stepped out.  
“Welcome everyone, we have been waiting for this a long time.” He opened the door and she rushed to get a seat at the bar, making sure he would see her. People crowded in behind her but she wouldnt budge or give up her seat. Glares and curse words were muttered but she just smiled and tried to calm her nerves. But thats why people invented alcohol.   
Sarah ordered a drink, gulping it down and hoping she would relax before Norman got here. But an hour went by and he didnt show, he was busy after all but she would wait it out, “come on, please show up.” She said over and over again, but everyone else was probably saying the same thing.  
After two hours she was almost in tears, dressing her best and making the time to come here just to have missed him. She grabbed her purse and went to stand before running right into someone, dumping her unfinished beer all over his black shirt.  
*  
Norman hurried to the restaurant, everything seemed to be in his way today. Work and then traffic, too many things he hadnt made it when they opened but he wanted to be there for awhile to see everyone and bartend. He shrugged on his work shirt in the car that had his logo on it and rushed past all the waiting people, saying hello as he went. Shaking hands and giving thumbs up but he made it near the bar.  
He heard his name and looked behind him, not seeing the woman that just got out of her chair and ran into him. Her beer spilling all down his clean shirt. The wetness soaked it through and he just stood there. Looking up to see who did it, all the irritation leaked out of him and he smiled at her.  
“Uh, shit..oh god im sorry.” She tried to apologize over and over, clearly flustered, her cheeks rosy from the alcohol.  
He put his hands on her arms to keep them still, “no its alright, it was my fault. I wasnt looking.”  
She stilled under his touch, looking up at him with wonder. He could only smile and ignore the damp shirt. “you were leaving, but we just opened.”  
She blushed again, “yeah i was waiting to see someone...uh, but he wasnt here before.”  
Norman laughed, “well im here now, would you like to stay?” he asked, not taking his hands off her, her bare arms under his fingers was like silk.  
“I would but there isnt much room now.” She said sadly, her chair already taken over.   
He rubbed his chin and took her hand, “follow me.” He said and lead her through the crowd and into the back, there was a small office off to one side for the business end of it, also the lockers for personnel. he let her hand go and opened a locker for a new shirt.  
“Are we allowed in here?”   
He looked at her, she was looking all around but at him. She was nervous, “yeah its fine, owner remember. Just need to get a shirt.” He took off the wet shirt and she gasped, putting a hand to her mouth but it was too late, “something wrong?” he walked towards her, a small smile playing on his lips.  
“Uh, no nothing is wrong, i should go back out there.”  
“Why?” he stopped in front of her, she was so shy, it was refreshing.  
“You need to change..”  
He tipped her head up to meet his eyes, “you dont need to leave for that sweetheart, wont take but a second.”  
Her eyes drifted down to his shoulders, so wide and muscled, then to his chest and he tracked every move. She wanted him, bad. Norman smiled, “see something you like?”  
Her eyes went wide, “yeah..uh no..shit.”   
He smiled and lifted her hands up to his bare chest, her gave a small moan and let her fingers drift over his chest, brushing his nipples and making them harden. “Jesus..this isnt real.”   
He pulled her close by the waist, his mouth coming down to hover over hers, “oh but it is, let me show you.” He kissed her, slowly. His lips barely brushing hers, for a moment she couldnt move but her lips puckered for him, kissing him back. Unable to hold her moan back this time.   
Norman opened his mouth wider, letting his tongue come out to taste her. Her hands kept sliding lower and lower, now down by his belt and his cock hardened from their kiss. He pulled back to make sure she was okay with his and her eyes were hooded, her mouth parted.   
“Wow...” was all she said before stealing another kiss.   
Norman smiled and let his hands find the small zipper on the back of her dress, slowly letting the soft dress part over her back, the straps falling off her shoulders but she grabbed them and held the dress to her chest. He gently moved her arms away and let his head drop to kiss her neck.  
“You have a beautiful body sweetheart, dont ever be afraid to show it off, at least not to me.” He kissed over her chest, letting the dress pool on the floor. She was left standing in her bra and panties, hands shaking to cover herself up.  
“Norman..”   
He smiled and popped the button on his jeans, letting them fall so he was also standing there in just boxers, equal with her.   
“Fuck you are beautiful.” Sarah said to him, kissing his chest lightly, gaining confidence.  
He moaned, still kissing on her. His hands unsnapping her bra so he could see her breasts, she groaned but didnt stop him, “just keep touching me, dont hold back.” The distraction for her would help. She just nodded and her soft hands found his cock, rubbing his slowly. “Oh, thats it..just like that.” He sucked one nipple into his mouth hearing her groan, head falling back. He squeezed the other one, moving one of his legs between hers, letting her grind on him.  
“Do it, feels good..” he urged her, rubbing his leg against her.  
Sarah was in heaven, Norman sucking on her skin. Her hands working him over, she was grinding on his leg for christ sakes, she pushed against him and moaned. Fuck it felt good.  
He felt her urgency and dropped down to his knees, kissing down her belly to her panties, licking up the center.. “Norman..please..want to feel you do that.”  
He grinned, “oh im going to sweetheart, cant wait to taste.” He pushed them to the side and stuck his tongue out, letting her move. He urged her to keep going, helping her move against him. He gulped down the taste, warm and thick, coating his throat he groaned into her, vibrating her pussy.   
“Norman i want you, please..” she moaned and pulled his hair for him to stand up.  
He stood and kissed her, her body wrapped around his, climbing him and pushing his boxers down with her feet until he stepped out of them. She was sexy and crafty and he loved it. “You sure?” he asked, rubbing the head up her slit.  
“Fuck yes, will you fit?’ she was nervous about his size.  
He nodded and pushed in easily, her body welcoming him in. She sagged her body giving out, back bowing. “god!!”  
He let her adjust and kissed her throat, “see baby i fit perfectly, god youre so wet, so damn tight..” he pushed in slowly at first until her moans came fast, her body moving along with his. “thats it, relax and enjoy it it!” he walked around to push her against the nearest wall.  
“Ah..god!” Sarah moaned and bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming. Tasting his skin, sweat beaded on his neck. He tasted better than she could have guessed. “Harder...”  
He grinned, pushing one of her legs up onto his shoulder so her body tilted, giving him a better angle. He was able to watch himself and he drove into her over and over again, each time hitting that spot deep inside her. “right there huh?”  
“Oh fuck, yes right there..” Sarah moaned and pulled him in for a crushing kiss.   
He reached between their bodies to rub at her clit, so swollen. Her body jumped and she screamed.. “fuck im not gonna last if you keep that up.”  
She bucked her hips again and he saw stars, already so close to the edge. “gonna cum Norman..fuck it feels so damn good..”  
Norman was panting now, “cum now girl!!” he moaned and she came just as he did, sucking every drop of cum out of him. He groaned and sagged down to the floor, her body clinging to him. Sweat making them sticky. He looked up to see her smile, “you okay?”  
She nodded, “is it too weird to say im a fan?”  
He busted out laughing, helping her stand and clean up. “oh no its never too late for that, but now you have me as a fan, and im very demanding.”


End file.
